


The Scientific Principles of A New Romance

by kelsa1993



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Theory - Freeform, Cytology, F/M, Leonard Hofstadter - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Sheldon Cooper - Freeform, The Author - Freeform, Theoretical Physicist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993
Summary: If anyone had told Sheldon Cooper before that he was in love or attracted to someone. He would have scoffed and obviously defended himself in his usual condescending righteous way. This soon changes when I turn up at the apartment needing accomodation due to moving from London to Pasadena and attending the same university as Sheldon. After a brief meeting of the minds and a few implied insults, which could be the first spark of a blossoming romance. Things soon take another turn and change in such a huge way.





	The Scientific Principles of A New Romance

I stopped outside of the apartment complex. Looking up I saw there were a lot of floors, 12 to be precise. Looking back down at the slip of paper, I saw the room number I needed: 4A so I opened the glass door and walked in. I was studying Cytology at Caltech University and the Principal Dr Gablehauser had recommended me to pay a visit to this apartment as I needed accomodation whilst being at the university. As soon as I walked in, I saw the lift was out of order with two pieces of yellow tape across which read ‘caution’. Looking up at the staircase, I thought to myself right this is where my exercise and energy needs to show, I wonder how many flights I'll need to walk up? I then started to climb the stairs walking up each one with my suitcase in tow. At least 10 minutes passed before I reached the floor I needed and as I got to the landing, I turned to the left and saw a door with the word ‘4A’ on so smiling half relieved I didn't need to climb more stairs, I walked the last few centimetres to the door. With my case in one hand, I knocked on the door and waited patiently, the door opened and in front of me I saw a tall man with a superhero shirt, beige trousers and brown trainers on. He looked a little confused to see me but I smiled politely and asked “Hello.,is this the apartment of a Dr Sheldon Cooper?”, the man nodded and said “Yes I am he, future nobel prize winner and genius who could be compared to a modern robot with the sophistication and the mind of a rocket scientist, may I ask who you are and what brings you to my apartment?” I nod still smiling and respond “Hi Dr Cooper, well my name is Kelly and the reason I'm here is because I'm studying also at Caltech University and Dr Gablehauser recommended I come to see you because I'm looking for accomodation?”, he looks me up and down and tilting his head answers in a quite direct tone, “Very well come inside and we'll go through formalities, I'll also need to tell you a few things of importance”. I obediently walk inside with my suitcase by my side, and shut the door behind me, as soon as I walk in and look around it's clear that Sheldon likes comic books, superheroes, technology etc. It looks almost like I've walked into a Forbidden Planet shop as I'm amazed and I say “Wow Dr Cooper, you really love comic books, technology, superheroes etc, are you a nerd if you don't mind me asking?”. He looks at me like I've just insulted him or said something horrible, this is the first time where I learn of one of his quirks which is correcting people and putting them right. He looks at me and with a hint of condescension responds “Well I wouldn't exactly call myself a nerd, I'm a scientist, nerds are weird people who are fanatic on certain types of things and collect different things which turns into an obsession, whereas I'm a scientist, I'm a theoretical physicist who uses mathematics to work out physics problems or discovering new elements of ideas and unlike nerds, I'm making something of my life, are you one of those people who is in one of those occupations where it's both tedius and isn't worth doing?”. I look at him and just like he was a few minutes ago, I feel quite insulted that he just without any empathy or realisation that he's just to my face hurt my feelings but I refuse to let him feel like he's superior. I place my case down and fold my arms, tilting my head, I think of something to say back that could play him at his own game so I say “Well I'm a cytologist, I study the development of human and animal cells and try to work out what causes them to genetically or spontaneously mutate or even decrease in size to any abnormalities or disease, I find what I do is better than what you do because I'm making a valid contribution to science wheras you are busy playing around with silly equations on a board or on paper and I wouldn't call that making progress in the world of science”. I look at him with a smug grin on my face, he is standing there his mouth open, eyes wide and looks as if he's just been winded or he's been flashed at, I hide a little laugh inside as he stands there staring at me for another few minutes before he changes the subject and talks about superheroes in particular his two favourites which are Green Lantern and the Flash, almost like he's completely ignoring me. I feel a touch of pride within me and think to myself ahhhhhhhh so that's his weakness, he can insult and correct people and hurt their feelings but he doesn't like it done to him. Classic sociopath attitude. As I look at him, he then sits down on the right side of the sofa and switches on the tv and then watches it almost like I'm not in the room or he pretends I'm not there, I then smile and stifle a laugh before I perch on the left side of the sofa and though I'm not aware he keeps glancing at me because when I turn to him, he is looking away quickly.   
Just then I hear the door open and another man walks in, a shorter man wearing glasses, a shirt with a hoodie on, jeans and converse style shoes. He spots me and I smile, he looks confused and asks “Sheldon are you going to introduce me to your friend?”, Sheldon then barely interested says “Leonard this is Kelly, she's also at the university and came to see us because she needed somewhere to stay, Kelly this is Leonard, my roommate and friend”. I shake his hand and beam “Lovely to meet you Leonard, I'm a Cytologist, I study the development and mutation of human and animal cells”. He nods smiling “Ahhhhhhhh I've heard of cytology, I must say it is a very interesting field of study to go into, it sounds like you like the biological side of science ay Kelly? I'm an astrophysicist, I study what's known as sebatomic particles and how they react with the surface of dark matter and also aspects of string theory” I nod taking Leonard's words on board and say “That sounds brilliant Leonard, astrophysics is definitely a good field of study to go into because you have the chance to experiment and theorise ay Leonard?”. He nods and knowing there is a little bit of tension in the room, he knows what Sheldon can be like and how he can put people down without thinking or realising so he says softly “I'm sorry about Sheldon, Kelly he does often struggle in social situations and trying to be civil with people, he's an intelligent man but with everyday life he's still learning”. I smile understanding how Sheldon feels because when I first moved to Pasadena from London, I had trouble adjusting and often found it hard to socialise so I completely know how he feels, I then feel sympathy for Sheldon and realise that maybe he isn't a bad man at all, he's just trying to get in touch with his emotions with the outside world. When Leonard smiles and says “I'm just going to have a shower because I spent most of the day in the lab so I'm probably quite grubby, I'll be back soon”, I then grin and say “Ok Leonard nice to meet you see you soon”. I turn to Sheldon and sith Leonard also mentioning he has a bit of OCD with touching, illness and hygiene, I shuffle over to him but take care not to touch him with my arm or leg so I keep a short gap and I then say softly “Erm….Sheldon could I have a word with you?” Sheldon looks at me and being Sheldon he asks, “You'll have to be more specific Kelly you said a word does that mean you just want to say one word to me or have a talk with me, sorry I'm still trying to process our conversation earlier”. Guilt hits me for insulting him with his job and realising that he isn't so good with apologies or saying sorry back, I don't let it worry me and just want to make things up with him so I nod and answer, “I would like to have a talk with you Sheldon, I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to insult your work, I find what you do really interesting and I could see you winning the nobel prize in the near future and other awards, can you forgive me?”. I give him my best apologetic smile, and I see a look in him I haven't seen in the hour I've known him, a look of possible compassion or sincerity, he looks in my eyes and after a few minutes, he nods and says “I forgive you Kelly, I'm sorry I realise I can be a bit too forward or direct with people, I'm not very good with socialising and struggle hence why my friend status is very limited and minimal”. I can't help but smile because the way he spoke definitely sounded like an apology. We gaze at each other and share little smiles and when we stare into each other's eyes, I start to feel something within me like a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading around my body and my heart starts to race, cheeks flush slightly. I'm not sure if he notices or isn't sure about human emotions or if he's new with the feelings of love, but as I look back at him, I can see his cheeks are a little flushed too and his pupils are dilated, I think to myself hmmmmm he's showing the signs of possible arousal or sexual passion, his flushing and dilated pupils are classic giveaway symptoms, does he like me because I know I like him, what if he doesn't like me back, what if these signs are just because I'm sat close to him and he hasn't had the experience of talking to a girl properly? It's getting quite late so Sheldon says to me after a long moment of silence and intense stares, “It's getting late Kelly time for bed, come, let me show you to your room, are you ok sleeping in the spare room?” I nod and I'm so grateful that I would have taken the sofa and also because I really like him so we both get up off the sofa and he then leads me up the one step and down the hallway, his bedroom is opposite Leonard's as I hear the water running in the bathroom. He then points to his and Leonard's bedroom telling me about them before he takes me to the spare room and as he opens the door, I walk in after him, noticing the room has already been set up, Sheldon prepares in advance or just in case so he says softly “Here we are Kelly, the spare room, I've already prepared it because I'm always alert when we have company or visitors so it's always best, there are a few books in here but please use the disposable gloves provided because they are mine and I can't have fingerprints on them. There is also an emergency supply kit in the wardrobe just in case of a natural disaster, there are also female products in here so feel free to use them, the emergency exits are the windows, the door and in the dark neon arrows will be present outside on the floor around the lounge to direct you to the nearest exit in the event of an emergency”. After he has gone through everything he then gives me a welcome pack which explains everything in detail and also a contract to sign to say I acknowlege everythinf he's told me and the roommate agreement, I sign the forms and he then smiles “That is everything Kelly so I'll leave you now for you to do the things you do on your bedtime routine and if you need me or Leonard, we are only next door”. I smile thanking him and though he has a touching phobia he manages to shake my hand and also he does the Spock live long and prosper sign from Star Trek, I giggle a little before he then closes the door. I then place my case on the dresser and feeling quite tired, it doesn't take me long to get into my pj vest top and shorts as it's a warm night before I get into the cool bed with crisp sheets as I shuffle around to warm the bed up a little, I look around and see all of the books and he also has a couple of action figures on the shelf.   
It takes me an hour to finally drift off into slumber and that is the first night that I have the first erotic dream of Sheldon which feels so real like we are actually there together making the most wonderful love, he's so gentle at first before he really rocks my world and takes me to the heavens. I'm moaning softly and murmuring his name as I start to get wet down below and moist. Luckily they don't hear me and I'm left to the amazing dream which lasts a heavenly few hours. 

The next morning, I wake up and rubbing my eyes, I stretch out and pull the blanket back before swinging my legs out and around the side of the bed. My mind wanders back to the gorgeous dream from last night and I can't stop smiling. I then get up off the bed and still in my pyjamas, I walk across the carpet, the material tickling my feet as I walk before opening the door, I open the door and walk out before closing the door behind me. I smile as I walk down the hallway but I need to toilet so I quickly go to the bathroom and do what I need to do. A few minutes later I emerge and step down the step, I see that Sheldon is up and sitting in the same spot of the chair as last night and is eating a bowl of oatmeal, Leonard seems to still be in bed so I cheerily say, “Morning Sheldon how are you? did you sleep ok?” I look at him grinning as he looks up and says “My sleep wasn't too bad Kelly, I often have 8 hours of undisturbed rem sleep with an option of an inbetween bathroom visit but last night I slept right through like a log and my bowels are also running like a German train schedule so I can't really complain about my health” I beam and nod even though the last part of his words I didn't really need to know but out of politeness I smile and say “Awww that's wonderful Sheldon hun, would you like some toast?” he shakes his head “No thank you, Thursday is oatmeal day for me and I can't bypass my schedule or my body could malfunction most probably”. I stifle a little laugh because the things he comes out with are so adorable and funny. I make the toast and put on a plate before getting a napkin as Sheldon is a stickler for crumbs on the sofa and hygiene. I then sit beside him and smile as I start to eat, like last night he glances at me now and again and I look back at him but this time I catch him looking at me and seeing his cute angel like face, I feel that familiar warmth spreading through me as my cheeks flush, his body does the same but again we both don't say anything because I don't want to say anything to worry or frighten Sheldon because mentioning any signs on his body are a no no otherwise he is so tense and then he thinks something is wrong with him bless him.   
Leonard's door opening breaks our glances and thoughts away as he walks out of his room whilst wrapping his dressing gown around him and closing the door behind him before he walks down the hallway and yawns his mouth wide. Sheldon notices and says “Leonard please we're eating, I'm sure Penny doesn't mind seeing your tonsils and flaring nostrils and teeth but I have no interest in seeing the inside of your mouth or what you've eaten yesterday”. I stifle another laugh, Leonard is used to Sheldon’s often strange but direct words so he rolls his eyes and smiles at me, I smile back and Leonard then does a loopy hand gesture to Sheldon. I spot it and giggle quietly as Leonard nods and laughs quietly with me. Luckily Sheldon doesn't see as he's busy with his oatmeal and watching Dr Who. Without warning, he looks up at me and smiles as I also look back and start to blush because I've noticed how beautiful his smile and how twinkling his eyes are. Leonard spots the moment and when Sheldon finishes his breakfast, he gets up and takes the dish over to the table, Leonard then asks just like that “So Sheldon buddy what does it feel like being in love?” Sheldon looks at him confused and places his dish down, he responds “Leonard, although you have the experience of love and happen to be dating a woman who is so promiscuous and is so open about everything if so slightly unintelligible at times, I assure you I have no desire to be involved in such a time consuming activity because my mistress is science and I will devote my energy to that”. Leonard pretends he didn't hear the insult to Penny and not convinced, Sheldon is clearly denying the fact that he's in love and with me unless he's hiding the fact that he likes me because he's worried what Leonard will think of him, he folds his arms and looks back at Leonard as Leonard responds “Sheldon buddy, you can act the innocent with me but you are clearly in denial and clearly very much in love with Kelly, I saw those looks you gave her, sorry but you most definitely are feeling the effects of L’Amour. You don't have to act all coy Sheldon I know a moment when I see one”. Sheldon’s cheeks then flush again and pupils dilate his palms also sweat as he worries and frets “Leonard you clearly don't know, something is wrong with me, look I'm feverish, my pupils are dilated and look I'm sweating what if I have cholera?”, Leonard shakes his head and hides his grin at his friend's absurd words but reassures him and says “Buddy you don't have cholera, you have something more chronic, you are in love, I'd recognise those signs anywhere, I used to have them around Penny before we started dating”. Sheldon new to this experience though has no idea what to do or where to go next, he may be intelligent with science but with love, he's a novice so he then says to Leonard, “Leonard, I'm going to need your help, what do I do next? I have no experience of this, you know I don't have any with women or anyone, I've barely got used to you know touching myself, I don't mean just that, I also mean like feeling my skin for anything like a rash or a lump etc”. Leonard nods understanding and trying to be calm and reassuring Sheldon because he knows he struggles with even making friends let alone having a gf so Leonard says “Sheldon buddy calm down, I am your best friend and will help you, now if you want to tell Kelly how you feel about her and be as romantic as possible then may I suggest a dinner date either here or at a restaurant, light candles, buy her flowers, pull out all the stops to make the date as romantic as possible because she will see that you are trying and you do like her, and buddy you realise that she also likes you, it doesn't take a genius to know that she started to like you first when you both met”. Sheldon had no idea and he wonders if the insults we threw at each other about our jobs could have been in a way flirting but maybe that's how scientists flirt so he smiles and says “Thank you Leonard, my best friend aren't you, you are a dark horse, under that short, spectacled persona, you are a little cupid aren't you?”, Leonard feels flattered in a way even though he's been compared to a little fat cherub who fires love hearts. Sheldon makes a mental note of everything Leonard has said and after the day is over and the boys walk back to the apartment together, Leonard asks Sheldon about the plans and he tells him, Leonard is impressed and gives him a hug before he then excuses himself to go to Penny's across the hall and Sheldon then goes through the door, he realises he has an hour before I come back so he then sets the table and places it in the middle, he has already prepared the meal from scratch and puts it in the oven, he's had the plan of making us both spagetti bolognese with plenty of salad and also garlic bread. As the food is cooking he gets busy decorating the table, lighting candles and he places the flowers in the middle in a vase and dims the lights in the room, he also places the salad which is seasoned in a big dish on the table, after the food is cooked and ready 45 minutes later, he then puts them on the plates and puts them on the table alongside the cutlery. The last few mins he quickly rushes in his room and smartens himself up just in time to stand by one of the chairs and wait for me. 

I then arrive and as I open the door, I notice the lights are dim but nothing prepares me for the surprise I see when I walk in and close the door behind me and put my bag down near the sofa, my eyes wide, mouth open, I gasp “S….. Sheldon, oh my god, this is beautiful did you prepare all of this?”, he nods and smiling, “I did Kelly, with a couple of tips from Leonard but you probably know why I have set the room up this way, I thought we could have a dinner date”. I feel tears form in my eyes especially after seeing how smartly dressed he is aswell looking so gorgeous so he beckons me over and I'm so proud of him because he takes me by the hand and shows me to my seat, I beam and can't stop smiling as I sit down and he pushes the chair under for me, he then sits beside me on the side of the table. I'm in awe at the lovely food and the flowers when I see the flowers I gasp again, “Awwwww roses and chrysanthemums are my favourites Sheldon and are my mum's favourites too, what a wonderful surprise”, he then takes my hand in his, I know he's so much more comfortable around me now because of him holding my hand frequently. He then says softly “Kelly I know I don't need to use science here because what I want to say is from the heart but I know you might already like me but I really like you, not just as a best friend or roommate but more, you are such a kind, caring, supportive woman who respects and loves me for me and doesn't judge or belittle me, would you like to be my gf”? I feel tears in my eyes and nodding, I feel my voice catch in my throat but I respond “Yes Sheldon I would love to be your gf, I love you, I loved you since we met yesterday, you are so handsome, adorable, intelligent, caring, sensitive, kind, loving and I will always love you for you, you are very special” I then reach up and stroke his cheek softly, he closes his eyes feeling the strange but soft touch, he opens his eyes again and looks back at me before he leans in slowly and wants to try kissing me, I don't pull back as I wait for him because I don't want to pressure him he is new to the sensations after all. I smile and he gazes into my eyes as he gets closer and closing the gap, his lips brush tenderly onto mine and he kisses me so softly, the kiss lasts a lovely few minutes. He might be new to love but he sure knows how to kiss as we lock lips for the few heavenly minutes. After we kiss and lean back again softly I smile and breathe “Sheldon that was so wonderful, I'm so proud of you, you are making amazing progress as I understsnd that you are new to experiences of love but I love you and you sure know how to look after a girl and make her feel protected and wanted”. He tilts his head beaming as our lips are flushed pink and whilst we gaze at each other so happy and relaxed. We at the same time start to eat and take it in turns to have salad and the pieces of garlic bread and tuck into the spaghetti. Sheldon is a brilliant cook aswell, there isn't anything he can't do, he's so talented and extraordinary. 

After our meal and we then wait for the food to go down properly and we talkbto each other as we discuss our families,interests and we learn more about each other's lives. Sheldon really opens up more and isn't afraid to tell me about his life in detail, I'm ever so proud of him because being in love is making him feel more confident and give him the ability to not insult people but compliment them. Sheldon then whispers to me something quite personal which I'm surprised anout because I wasn't sure if he would want to just yet as he says softly “Kelly sweetie, I know it may seem quite quick but in order for me to feel more at ease with the relationship status and being in love, I would love to try out the physical aspects such as cuddling and sex as we've already tried kissing”. I gaze at him and nod smiling but can't help feelinf that warmth because my erotic dream could be turning into reality so I reply, “Awww Sheldon darling I won't pressure you or force you into anything but if you feel like you want to take things further and cope with the physical side then I'm all for helping you and we can take things as slow as you would like” he beams and then takes my hand in his and is so eager to start that we don't wash the plates up just yet but he takes me in the direction of his bedroom which is also a huge step for him because he usually doesn't allow anyone in there. He opens the door to his bedroom and lets me in first following me in and closes the door behind him, being in his bedroom feels wonderful because I can smell everything about him in there and it starts to turn me on a little but I hide it because of wanting to take things slow for Sheldon. I turn to face him and ask “Sheldon sweetheart what shall we do first then? what would you like to do? my words are cut short because even though he's never made love before, he's seen scenes on tv and read books so he does have some knowledge about it. He cuts me off with his mouth as his lips press against mine again but it isn't a kiss like before, this kiss is more passionate, it's more of Sheldon using his knowledge in the best way, as we kiss, I can't but to moan being the natural reaction as I then gently kiss him back, his tongue then glides past his lips and he wants to explore more getting used now to the sensations as his tongue strokes my lips and realising he wants to try french kissing. I don't complain or hold back and softly part my lips for him to allow him to slip his tongue into my mouth and he must have seen it done before because it's obvious he knows how to do it as his tongue flicks around mine and he sucks my tongue sensually, I breathe hard “W….. wow Sheldon, don't stop!!!” he doesn't and continues to play with my tongue and he starts to walk forwards causing me to move backwards, he wants to kiss me on the bed so as I walk back, my legs hit the bed and we then both fall softly against the bed, he ends up on top of me still snogging and frienching my mouth. I moan hard and start kissing and tonguing his mouth responding to his sudden burst of passion and knowledge, I reach up and stroke his neck and run my fingers through his dark short hair as we kiss, I feel his hands working their way down getting used to my body and how I feel, his hands caress and massage my neck gliding to my throat until he takes hold of my tank top and pulls it above my head. His eyes then wander down to my purple lacy bra, his fingers run down the material and from side to side as he also touches the bare part of my breasts as the bra doesn't cover them all up, I moan and feel the warmth through my body. He reaches around and carefully unclasps my bra completely and he softly pulls it down off my shoulders and places it on the dresser, his eyes focus on my breasts as he comes to terms with them and tilts his head, he wants to feel them so reaching out he takes them in his slender surprisingly pink but warm hands and starts to move them around getting used to the shape. I moan softly feeling his touch on me and groan “Ahhhhhhhhhhh S…. Sheldon darling please don't stop your hands are magic!!” he continues to massage my breasts and stroke them, his fingers stretch out wanting to feel my nipples at the same time and his thumbs touch the tips, they are so sensitive that even the brushing of his thumbs causes them to harden. I bite my lip as I feel him circle and flick my nipples tenderly and expertly rub and tease them, I moan and as he plays with and pleasures my breasts, I then slip his suit jacket off his shoulders and place it also on the dresser. I eagerly undo his shirt but slowly not wanting to rush him as I take my time unfastening his shirt and I then also take it off of his body and place it on his jacket, looking at his toned but quite slim chest, stomach and arms, I'm turned on as my hands roam softly up and down his body stroking and caressing his chest, stomach and torso wanting him to also get used to sensations of touch. He gets very stimulated by the touch because glancing down, I see his cock hardening in his trousers and sticking up a little, I smile and lick my lips as he continues to fondle and stroke my nipples, he then leans down and his tongue also explores but gliding over my breasts and my stomach, I writhe feeling how soft and moist his tongue is and he makes my skin come alive and tingle, causing me to moan a little louder. I then start to question just how much knowledge he's gained from the tv and books, I'm not complaining though as he works his tongue over my body, feeling the salty and sweet taste of my skin against his moist tongue, I feel his cock pressing against my thigh and it's obviously hard from the throbbing sensations as it strokes against my thigh. As he soaks in the new tastes and experiences of something that used to be very alien or strange for him, he picks it up almost instantly, he hears my moans and feels the sounds vibrate through me, in between he then unzips his trousers and slips them down his shapely but quite muscly thighs, he quickly kicks them off along with his shoes and when I look down I see he's wearing character boxers, I can't help but find out how adorable it is at the same time, I then see them being pulled down by his long, slender fingers.   
His pants then start to slide down all of the way and over his firm aroused cock, I can't stop looking at how beautiful he is and in such amazing proportion and shape, I smile and purr “Mmmmmm Sheldon darling you are so handsome, look at you”. He smiles his eyes not leaving mine, his hands then slide down my body tracing my curves and massaging my hips, I'm wearing a skirt so he reaches around and pulls the zip down and with two fingers starts to slide my skirt down my thighs as I feel the material stroking my legs as it falls down until I kick it off gently as it slips down the side of his bed. He then sees that my knickers match my bra, taking a look at my curvy thighs, he then strokes and caresses them in between and around the sides, I bite my lip and whimper, his hands are so smooth and soft, his one hand glides up between my thigh until his fingers touch the fabric, teasing me, he then strokes and moves his fingers up and down my knickers. I moan “Ahhhhhhhhhhh Sheldon honey please don't stop, that feels so good ohhhhhhhhhhhhh your hands are magic, you really are a scientist aren't you mmmmmmmmm!!” after stroking the outside of my pants for a little longer, he then with one hand pulls them down wanting to see more of me and as he slips them down slowly savouring the moment, he then sees the wet patch and his cock throbs seeing how aroused I am. 

After he takes my knickers off completely and we are now naked, we gaze at each other and I hold out my arms for him, he then walks to me and climbing onto the bed, I spread my legs for him as he lays softly against me and before we go further, we embrace each other our arms wrapped around each other and sharing tender but passionate kisses. I stroke his back as he also strokes my sides and my back, he then says softly “I love you Kelly darling ever so much, I never thought I would be experiencing the wonders of romance and relationships and yet, I'm finding the experience and the sensations to be so exciting and very different to the excitement I have when thinking of new equations and physics points, this excitement is so much more in tune with me”. I smile and kiss him gently again before I whisper in his ear “I'm ever so proud of you Sheldon, you have definitely improved your experience and skills of the passions of love and being romantic, I love you and I want to teach you so much more about the new pleasures that await you, now I will teach you about the amazing feelings of sex” I stroke his cheek softly and ask him if he possibly has protection, he nods and he reaches over softly so not to hurt me and opens the dresser door, he then takes a condom out and showing me, I then teach and show him how to apply it properly and he then lays against me again so our stomachs are touching and our hips are pressed together. I then stroke his arms and his shoulders as I say softly “Ok Sheldon darling now I don't know if you are familiar with the start of sex and the process of penetration?” he nods and responds “I do have some knowledge about sex after watching the tv and reading books about the process of sex and having a identic memory, it allows me to memorise information and pictures” I smile nodding and reaching up I stroke his cheek and along his jawline, he's so perfect in every way. After he gets into a comfortable position and his arms are placed either side of me, my legs are spread around him gently as I wait for him, he guides himself as he's already so hard through the condom and doesn't need to use his hand, he then pushes softly inside me wanting to savour each sensation, each new feeling and when he pushes in me deep I moan and hold onto his back, “Ahhhhhhhhhhh that's it Sheldon darling just like that….. you are now inside me, are you feeling ok?” I gaze up into his sides and see his mouth is open and his upper body is shaking a little. He groans “Oh my ahhhhhhhhhhhh wow I've never felt anything like this before Kelly, it feels strange but at the same time exhilerating and amazing!!!” he looks into my eyes as my mouth opens with him, I don't rush him into thrusting or moving his hips because of getting used to these new feelings and I want to wait for him to feel ready to go further and move on his own accord so I stroke his back and around his sides as he's fully inside me and he doesn't stop gazing at me, he leans down and kisses me so tenderly and soft his cheeks are flushed at the same time. He looks in my eyes and smiles in between throaty moans echoing from him, i hold his back stroking up and down and we stay together for a few minutes before he wants to experiment more and really find out what these new pleasures feel like, he reaches up and strokes my neck and along my jawline aswell as my cheek. He then slowly starts to move his hips onto mine working a soft rhythm and thrusts gently inside me as we moan quietly at first, I purr “Ahhhhhhh Sheldon sweetheart that's it ohhhhhhh, I don't want to rush you so take as long as you feel comfortable mmmmmmm with!!” our heads lean back, mouths open and he utters the most arousing deep moans when he thrusts slowly inside me wanting to build up his confidence and esteem. After he thrusts and moves back and forth gently, wanting to feel so much more as he can't get enough of this now new but amazing sensation and experience and he reaches up taking my hands in his and holds them against the pillow softly either side of my head, gazing into my eyes, he then builds up the speed of his hips and thrusts inside me a little faster and deeper moving up and down more swaying his hips into mine causing him to bite his lower lip and his head to tip back, he groans “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….w…..wow Kelly sweetie this feels so much better, I'm picking up the pace and rhythm now, my confidence has increased mmmmmmmmm….. uhhhhhhhhhhhh”!!!, I sense his confidence is a lot better and he wants to increase the tingles and the pulsing feelings through his gorgeous body as he thrusts everything about him inside me a lot faster. I moan with him as we hold hands, fingers laced as one as I feel him thrust deeper into me “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sheldon…… Sheldon….. oh my god you are really picking it up don't stop, ai love you ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!”, i gaze into his eyes, our mouths open whilst his chest presses against my breasts and rubs them over and over whilst he works his hips faster into mine not stopping as he leans down and has learnt the art of kissing because he presses his lips onto mine more hungry, more use of his tongue as he breathes hard against my parted lips and in between moaning, we snog hard and our tongues flick against each other's sensually back and forth as I wrap my legs around his back and my heels touch his perfectly formed arsecheeks as they clench each time he thrusts his full body into me again and again faster and deeper hitting my spot with vigor. We never looked at the clock but I'd imagined we'd been making such amazing love for at least an hour, our bodies writhe together in the throes of passion, it doesn't take long for the sweat to build and form on our skin as it rubs together back and forth, from side to side. 

He then quickly changes position slightly so now he's on his side and is still inside me as he lifts my leg and this gives him chance to lean in and press his mouth against my neck near my ear. He plants kisses over my skin and teases each area by gliding his tongue around meaning my neck is also receiving out of this world pleasure as well as deep inside me as he pushes his hips forward and thrusts faster and harder inside me, his thighs smack into my arse and the back of my thighs endlessly, I turn to face him and we snog again tongues playing with each others as I also move back onto him increasing the pleasure, he strokes my hip and my stomach whilst he thrusts faster and even deeper really picking up the pace. He has really mastered the art of sex and passion, I'm ever so proud of him, I moan louder “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sheldon darling, this feels so wonderful ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god, you are amazing, I'm ever so close!!! our heads lean back, mouths open as he then quickly glides back between my thighs and laying on me again before he holds my thighs stroking them as he thrusts so much harder and faster working his hips around and over mine so vigorously at this point. He also groans louder “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh Kelly darling, I'm so close too, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wow, sex is now my favourite activity, science eill be second from now on mmmmmmmmmmm!!! I nod beaming as I also thrust back onto him tightening slightly around him as he carries on thrusting inside me, the sweat forms faster and after a few more vigorous movements, we both cry out loud “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god!!!” he buries his head into my shoulder as his back arches up, hips jolting as I grab his back and my hips then buck forwards as we climax together, our bodies tingling and throbbing as we cum, his shoots out from him in waves filling the condom up over and over. Our legs twitch together as I also cum and mine flows out like a river and soaks the condom’s outside and leaks down onto his thighs and down the inside of mine, we lose track of time but the orgasms last at least 10 minutes as we ride out the climax bodies pressed together. After the orgasms, our arms wrap around each other, we lay together panting and breathing hard unable to believe the amazing sensations we've just felt and experienced, he somehow pants against my shoulder before gazing up at me “W……. wow Kelly that was such a powerful release of endorphins…...my god it was so wonderful!!!” I nod unable to speak but couldn't agree more with my wonderful man and for a few minutes we lay together allowing our bodies to recover as our sweat seeps down our skin and mixes together. Exhausted but our minds and bodies now spent and tingles pulsing through us, I lay back breathing softly as he also lays against me, he's shaking a little from the exciting new sensations and feelings but I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead softly, he then holds me close his arms around and holding my back as we breathe hard, our chests rising and falling in sync. We both don't speak for quite some time as I stroke his soft hair, it soothes him because he remembers his mum also stroking his hair to calm him. He feels his eyes closing and exhales softly, I smile realising he's falling asleep as we embrace together and even though I can't read his mind, I imagine he's thinking about us and how our relationship has changed in such a wonderful way. I'm so proud of him making such huge strides within something that before we even met he may have not even been able to comprehend let alone actually take part in or explore. I feel myself also fling asleep because his body is softly pressed against mine which relaxes me enough to rouse feelings of slumber and fatigue as I also start to drift off entangled in his embrace. I smile within my sleep because of knowing that I've made Dr Sheldon Cooper a new man in so many ways.


End file.
